


Freezed Lightnin'

by kjnoren



Category: Grease (1978), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Puns, Filk, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Purple Prose, Song Parody, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Coldflash ttto Greased Lightnin' from Grease.





	Freezed Lightnin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Greased Lightnin'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491356) by Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. 



Well, this ship could be systematic,  
cryomatic,  
electromatic

Why couldn't it be Freezed Lightnin'!  
We'll get some really unresolved sexual tension, oh yeah

Keep writin', whoah keep writin'!  
Not safe for work cut off and cold lightning rods, oh yeah  
I'll get it written, I need to get it written!

With it out cold on the floor, they'll be flashing to the door  
You know that ain't shit we'll be gettin' lots of hits  
Freezed Lightnin'

Go Freezed Lightnin'  
You're burnin' up the kudos fast  
Freezed Lightnin', go Freezed Lightnin'  
Go Freezed Lightnin'  
Superconductin' and changes phase  
Go Freezed Lightnin', go Freezed Lightnin'  
Get up to speed  
For what you need  
Is Freezed Lightnin'  
Go go go go go go go go

We'll get some purple-troped prose and thirty bad puns, oh yeah  
A fancy pair of goggles and shootin' freezer beams, oh yeah  
With new flashes, lights, and shocks  
I can chill down the rocks  
You know that I ain't braggin', this shippin' is not laggin'  
Freezed Lightnin'

Go Freezed Lightnin'  
You're burnin' up the kudos fast  
Freezed Lightnin', go Freezed Lightnin'

Go Freezed Lightnin' superconductin' and changes phase  
Go Freezed Lightnin', go Freezed Lightnin'  
Get up to speed for what you need is freezed lightnin'

Lightning, lightning, lightning   
Lightning, lightning, lightning   
Lightning 

Come on all, lets start writing!   
Yah!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on and to the tune of [Greased Lightnin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhOknQXoEu8).
> 
> Written in less than fifteen minutes on 5 June 2018, and could surely need of some adjusting runs.


End file.
